Caves
by slytheringirl934
Summary: Kili/OC kili and the company are wandering and find a young elf female hurt and alone in a cave. Shes had a tough time. She needs help. So what hapens when Kili comforts her? Reviews really apprieciated!
1. 1-Arkward Greeting

Arkward Greeting

Guys!" Kili shouted, "look..." The company had been passing a near by cave, when Kili had shouted out. The others trod over on their horses and saw what Kili had seen; an elven woman, tied to the cave wall. The company stood at the entrance, and Kili wandered in. He bent low, and untied the ropes around my ankles. The arkward thing was, I was naked. He untied the rope around my wrists, and then it got worse. he quickly undid the rope around my neck, and then my waist. I closed my eyes as he pulled the rope from my hips and stood up, ripping the gag from my mouth, painlessly. Kili then took off his coat, and passed it to me. It was too big, and covered up all the areas that shouldn't be exposed.

Fili suddenly came forward, and asked what had happened. But Kili said no, and told me to follow him to his horse, where i sat behind him; embarrased, ashamed and arkwark. When we started to move, Kili and me were at the back. I felt tired, and wanted to sleep. kili leant back, and whispered, "how you doing back there?" I looked at him, and whispered back, "I'm a little tired." He nodded, and then said, simply, "then go to sleep." "How?" I asked. "Well...you wrap your hands around my...um...waist, and...um...rest your head on my shoulder." he said, smiling slightly, and blushing. I nod, and wrap my arms around his waist, and comfortably place my head on his right shoulder. "Thanks." I mumbled. "By the way, you semll nice." I add, my face getting hotter. I hear a qiuet laugh as I drift into sleep.


	2. 2-Apples and grapes

_**2-Apples and Grapes**_

When I wake up, I hear a soft, "sleep well?" I lifted my head, and replied, "yes, thank you." And then I realized where I was resting my head, and detached myself from his body. "You seemed to let go rather quickly, then. I haven't got an infection, you know!?" I blush when he pauses. "Yes, I know." I reply. It is all I coud say. "Are you well rested?" he asked. "Very, thank you. Did you sleep at all?" I ask. "No...but its fine. Oh look...we're stopping."

Kili jumps off the horse and helps me down, before going to meet his brother. I find shade under a near by tree, and sit down. watching my surroundings, The dwarves were spread out in th open space, and were in groups of 2's and 3's. Kili and Fili were kicking a pinecone about. fili was more skilled and stronger, as he was older, whereas Kili had less control and was over enthusiastic. They were both grinning, and I glanced down at my hands before they noticed me staring.

An apple fell beside me, and I picked it up with curiosity. i wiped it on my coat and took a small bite. It tasted fresh, so I took another, larger bite. It was delicious and crunchy, so much so that I devoured the whole friut. I was just lying down, on my back, when a voice above me asked, "grape?" I open my eyes, and see kili lookin at me, and handful of grapes in his hand. I sit up again. He takes my hand, and tips half of what hes holding into my palm. Then he sits beside me, leaning against the tree.

After a few minutes I lay down, my head perpendicular to Kili's body, "Come here." he says, patting his lap. I wriggle closer, and lay the back of y head near Kili's groin, on his legs, feeling a tad arkward. i pop a grape in my mouth, and suddenly a hand is raking through my hair. kili grabs one of my grapes, and he pops it between my lips, and into my mouth. The noise that i make when I suck the grape in, makes Kili giggle, so i laugh too! I gaze up into his deep brown eyes, and realize he's staring at me.


	3. 3-WHAT?

_**WHAT!?**_

"Would you like to sleep, Kili?" I ask. " I don't think i can." he replies. I stand up, and gaze over Kili: his long, brown hair, stubble, depp brown eyes, muscled arms, and bulging erection. Then, he notices me gazing, and before I can say anything, Fili walks over.

"May I speak to you, mayana?" FIli asks me. "OK." I say, confused. He drags me behind a near tree. "You're turning my brother into a mess, and you need to sort him out, or leave him alone, and let me deal with it!" i shake my head, confused, and reply, "In a mess? How do I sort him?" Fili glares at me, then mumbles, "just let me do it!", before he wanders off, towards Kili. Fili pulls Kili behind a tree. I sneak behind, and watch!


	4. 4-Holy Shit!

_**4-Holy Shit!**_

"Hello brother." Fili says, reaching a hand towards Kili. "Hello." Kili backs into a tree. Fili advances and starts to rub Kili's crotch. "What are you doing, Filli!? Back off!" Kili screams shoving Fili. "What you want. I'm going to suck that delicious cock of yours." I put my hand over my mouth, as Fili unties Kili's breeches. "NO! I'm your brother, for fucks sake!" Kili shouts. I can't watch anymore, so I burst into the clearing and drag Fili out of the way. "Oi, if he's telling you to stop, stop!" I scream at Fili. "I'm not backing off now, have your little bit of fun." Fili says, before leaving.


	5. 5-Holy Shit x2!

_**Holy Shit x2!**_

"Kili, are you OK?" I ask, whispering. "Yeah-that came as a shock." Kili is still backed against the tree, with his long, hard, erect member hanging out his breeches. I bend low, and atart to lace them back up. "You really don't have to do that, Mayana, I can." Kili says, as I finish doing up his breeches. Suddenly, overwhelmed with lust, I kiss the front of his breeches and rise, saying "I think dinner's ready. Go sort yourself out if you must!" I walk away to the campsite.

When I leave the clearing, all the dwarves have gathered around the campfire, and are singing 'Far Over the Misty Mountains'. I sit beside ori, who has a squeaky voice, and has decided to hum. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I join in with the little of the song I know, and wait for the return of Kili.

_Authors Note: Hey :P I wasn't sure whether to put the second paragraph in this chapter, or the next, so I put it in here. make sure you read the next to keep the story fluid! Cheers big ears :D_


	6. 6-Camp Heat

_**6-Camp Heat**_

When kili does return, he looks perfect, not how I would expect him to look like at all. Instead of sitting next to me, however, he sits next to his brother. he completely ignores me, but I can't ignore the smug look Fili shoots me. I start talking to ori to draw my attention away from them, and maybe catch their attention to me. Turns out he's really sweet, and has a stutter. he loves chips and hates green food. We don't talk for long, before some of the dwarves go to sleep. I pick a spot a short distance away from the others and go to bed. Some of the dwarves were still awake when I drifted off, and at some point I am awoken by kili laying down near me. Kili. I turn away, until i feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around to face him. He is just gazing at me. Everything is fine until I notice he is rubbing his cock, and I turn back round.I feel a finger slowly tracing an arrow shape on my back, and a chin resting on my shoulder. I almost fall asleep again when an erection is rubbing against my back. A hand is placed over my mouth. He rubs against me, but all of a sudden he stops, removes his hand, and falls back. I sat up, and smacked him around the face. I lay down again, falling asleep one last time to the sounds of Kili moaning, wonderfully.


	7. 7-Breakfast

_**7-Breakfast**_

When I wake all the dwarves are already up. I sat up and a plate is thrust into my face; bread and cheese, all held by Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the mountain, the leader of the company. I take it, and I gain a tiny smirk. I smell the plate, and lick my lips.

As I eat, Bofur, a cheeky dwarf, comes and sits beside me, nibbling a piece of leftover cheese. "Enjoying the food, are you?" he asks. I look at him, and he smiles. I have to smile because you can't deny Bofur a grin, when he looks at you like that. "Yeah, we don't get the basics of bread and cheese back home...it's all cuisine. i like this." I tell him, gesturing to my plate. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asks. "Um...not now, bofur. I don't think I can handle it yet. He nods, and I smile. "OK, well, I think young Kili wants a word." I look up at kili who is sitting across from me on a log. He looks sad, and I take pity.


	8. 8-My Story

_**8-My Story**_

I wander towards him, and sit beside him. I stare at my feet, until I know Kili's eyes are looking at me. I gaze into them, and when he looks close to tears, I put my head on his shoulder. He laughs, and then goes silent. "Mayana, what _did _happen in that cave?" I sit up straight and try to stay calm, "Kili-I" I start, but I am interrupted. "I won't tell Thorin. I'm just interested. I want to know how you ended up in that compromising situation." He place his hand on my knee and starts to draw slow circles. "I-I'll tell you." I say, quietly. "Thank you." he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I was on a walk away from home, and I didn't plan to go as far as I did. I realized how far I had came, and planned to return home, when I was brutally attacked, and beaten to a dragged my bruised body away; goblins. When I arrived at the cave it was so dark I couldn't see. Someone tied me up, and then lights came on. It was Azog. He hit me, and then raped they all left me for dead. 3 days later you found me. And I am ever grateful." I finish, whispering. I wrap my arms back around his, and rest my head in the crook of his neck. He takes my hand, and we go ver to the other dwarves.


	9. 9-One Hell of a Brother

_**9-One Hell of a Brother**_

For the rest of the day Kili went hunting, and the only dwarf remaining with me was Fili. Oh joy! I sat under my tree, and was lying down, when Fili approached me. he hauled me up, and I screamed. he shoved me into the largest tree, hard. He put his hand over my mouth, and pulls my hair, tugging my ear closer to his mouth. "Back. Away. From. My. BROTHER!" Fili growls, throwing me back again. "Why!?" I scream, but all that Fili hears is a mumble, before he moves his hand to around my throat. "Why!?" I croak. "Because I want MY way with him, just once, and I don't like YOU!" Fili screeches. He throws me back once more before he lets go, and I slump downwards.


	10. 10-First Taste

_**10-First Taste**_

That evening kili fought his brother and lost, over me. I tended to his black eye, before all the dwarves sang, and slept. Me and Kili stayed up. I dragged him into the trees, and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to give you what you want." Pleasure.

I found a nice, thick tree, gently pushed Kili againt it; I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I ran a hand down his chest, and ket him pull me in and kiss me. His lips were soft and warm, and his tongue begged for a welcome entrance, so I let him in. Our tongues melted together, and I moaned into his mouth. he wrpped his arms around me, and growled low in his throat. I saw the lust in his deep brown eyes, and I started to run a finger, then my palm, over his cock, through his breeches. He grindes harder against my palm, so I put it under his breeches, and pull his cock out. I squeeze his balls, and stroke his shaft. When I touch the end of his pre-cumming cock, he whimpers. I giggle. I bring the finger to my lips and suck.

I kneel down and undo Kili's breeches. I don't hesitate, and flick my tongue over the tip of his penis. I hear a gasp eminate from Kili's mouth. I take the head of his cock in my mouth, and swirl my tongue around it, bobbing my head up and down. kili's eyes roll back in his head, and he is growling. I take half of his 9 inches in, and move up and down his member as I squeeze his balls.

A hand entangles in my hair, and I love it! The tug is painful, but it turns me on like fuck. I tip the rest of my head back, and go to 7 inches. But it isn't enough. I look up at kili, and nod, before he puts his hand behind my head, and shoves his cock into my mouth. He fucks my mouth, while he groans, and I smile and giggle around his arousal, making it vibrate. Then...after a few more hard thrusts, Kili cums, pouring down my throat. I gulp down his taste, and slowly extract my lips. I flick my tongue once more around the head, and then I do up his breeches, and kiss him, sitting the last of his cum into his own mouth. I hear an mmmm, and then I detach myself, and walk back to camp, to sleep, without a backwards glance.


	11. 11-Horses

_**11-Horses**_

As I wake up in the morning, I hear neighing horses. we are going to leave. Thorin walks up and tells me, "You will have to share a horse." I nod, and then he says, "Perhaps with Ori?" Ori smiles, and then Kili walks over. "She can share with me, Uncle." He beams, and I say to Thorin, "I'll share with Kili, if thats OK with you?" He shares a glance between us al, then says, "of course." He walks off.

"My lady," Kili says, holding his hand out. "Sir," I reply, taking his hand. "You can hold the reigns today, if you want?" he half tells me, half asks. "I would like to," I answer. He helps me onto the horse, and I wait for him to get on, and wrap his arms around my waist. When he does, I grab the reigns, and wait, once again, for everyone else to leave before us.


	12. 12-An Interesting Ride

_**12-An Interesting Ride**_

We had been riding for half an hour, when I felt a hand brush the hair back off my shoulder. A pair of lips start mouthing at my neck, and I gasp, almost letting go of the reigns. A giggle behind me. Then the voice says, "relax. Just keep hold of the reigns." I focus on the horse, as a heart is drawn on my bare back; Kili has put his hand up my coat. He works slowly, sensuously drwaing shapes and images. As he takes his hand away, we arrive.


	13. 13-A Plan Of Action

_**13-A Plan Of Action**_

We enter the cave, and as we all sit, I burst out crying, and Kili has to drag me outside. "Whats wrong?" he asks. "Sorry," I say, "It's just...it's a cave...and...last time i was in a cave-" Lips pressed against mine. "Tonight, we're gonna make some good memories, to forget the old ones. Each time you go near a cave, you'll only think of me." I smile, and he kisses me harder. We break apart as Ori exits the cave. "Is everything OK, Mayana?" he asks, blushing. "I'm fine, Ori. Why don't we all go back inside?" I insist.


End file.
